


请勿打扰 Do Not Disturb

by boccaroteapot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 大家都是双插头, 愿世界早日变成大妓院, 每个人都被操了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “我爱你。”撑在他上方的那具身体说。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	请勿打扰 Do Not Disturb

雨还在下。

这里是守口如瓶旅馆最顶层走廊尽头的房间，竹村站在靠窗的位置，皱着眉头看着窗外。他一般不会离开自己的安全屋，但此次情况特殊。

他打开通讯录，出于焦灼的不安，再一次检查今晚早些时候V和他的信息记录。

【V】守口如瓶宾馆314号房间等我

这不是V平时的语气，而且V平时从不会主动给他发信息，但奈何无论竹村如何追问情况，他都自此再无音讯。竹村告诉自己这或许是一个圈套，可能是V被敌人控制了，但如果是那样，他也已经没希望了。V已经是竹村最后的机会，如果出了事，他们两个是一起沉没的关系。

所以竹村还是来了。在这里已经等了两个小时。

门开了。

竹村回过身，抓紧了手枪。

——确实是V站在那里没错，也只有他一个人。进门之后，V没有继续走进房间，而是身子一歪，一侧肩膀重重地靠在了墙壁上，就歪在那里，将脸上挂着的一副飞行员墨镜往下拉了点儿，目光越过镜片上方，眯着眼睛打量着竹村。他的外套和头发上全是夜雨的痕迹，湿漉漉地在艳丽昏暗的霓虹灯光里闪闪发光。V看起来有什么……不一样了。

“V？”竹村收回了枪，向V走了一步。他有点担心，V似乎哪里不对劲。

他闻到了浓重的酒味儿。V从口袋里摸了摸，低下头咬住一根香烟，在竹村能开口之前就将它点燃了。竹村还记得V似乎不抽烟。他继续靠近了V，这回竹村看得更清楚了——雇佣兵是彻彻底底的乱七八糟，他下巴上带着划痕，一边颧骨上带着酡红，看样子被揍过，额头上还带着干涸的血迹。

竹村悚然：“你受伤了？出了什么事？”这次会面又是为了什么？

在V吐出的烟雾里，年轻人好像终于考虑好了，此时冲着越发不安的竹村咧嘴一笑，晃了晃脑袋，重新站直了，他脱下外套，在踉踉跄跄地走过竹村身边的时候，狠狠地撞开了竹村的肩膀。竹村犹豫了一下，还是跟在了V身后。

V进了洗手间，竹村来到门口，差点被丢过来的外套夹克砸了一脸。他双手抱住V的外套，再次开口：“V，说话。”

水声。竹村向前一步往里面看去，雇佣兵穿着衣服站在浴室的花洒下，他嘴里的烟被水打熄了，但还咬在嘴里。“……一次小车祸而已。”对方回答了他，声音含糊，“外加六瓶酒……新安非他命……烈性吸入剂，还有一些我他妈都认不出来的新玩意儿。”

“什么？”

“可真是他妈的——爽爆了，”V走出了浴室，他浑身湿透，脚下打滑，差点没跌在地上撞破脑袋，但他还是哈哈大笑，“那句话怎么说的来着？老兄，操，活着真好……活着真他妈的好。”

他站在竹村面前，把那副眼镜摘了丢到了身后，然后看着竹村，舔着自己裂口的嘴唇，笑容迷离又满是血腥气。

“操不？”他开口提议，张开双臂，向竹村展示这具年轻的、湿漉漉的肉体。

竹村知道这是怎么回事了，他在心里暗骂V怎么会这样松懈，让relic里的数据幽灵占据了上风。软弱，大意，怎么能将自己的性命全部交给一个陌生人？更何况V的命根本不是他一个人的。

“……银手。”竹村皱着眉低声说道，在这寄生虫笑着贴过来的时候果断地抬起右手卡住了他的脖子。他可以就这么用力的，但当竹村直视那张脸，他又下意识地放松了力气。

对方借着竹村的犹豫直接打开了他的手。“对啦，”强尼懒懒地说，他抬手抓着背心的领子，从头上将它扯了下来，丢到地上。湿透的布料沉重，在V赤裸的上身留下了湿濡的闪亮痕迹，强尼伸手在自己腰腹摸了摸，他甚至掐了一下自己的乳尖，轻轻抽了口气。“嘶……”似乎还算满意，他又抬起头，看着竹村，再次提议：“……操不？”

当他开始解裤子的时候，竹村终于还是退缩了。手里攥着V的外套，竹村退出了浴室。在这赤裸裸的勾引面前，他感到一种复杂又灼热的愤怒。

“把身体还给V。”竹村咬着牙说。

“有必要吗？药效快退了，他每个细节都会记得的，”强尼银手大言不惭地宣布，隔着裤子布料，他低着头匆匆揉搓了一把V的鸡巴，“操——”这人咬着牙呻吟起来，用V的声音，V的嘴唇，他低声骂了一句，“……这他妈比自己撸爽多了，V，你会感谢我的。”

接着这醉醺醺的疯子抬起头，不耐烦地对竹村开口：“不干滚，要不是这家伙联系人名单里没他妈的空闲的鸡巴了，也轮不到你……照我说就该去找那个流浪者小妞，但他一直想要你，老子他妈的就当做个慈善了——”

当强尼踢掉了鞋子，一只手还塞在自己裤裆里就试图挤过竹村身边往外走的时候，竹村一把拽住了他。

V湿漉漉的皮肤在他掌下燃烧，强尼银手再次挣脱开了。

“你要这幅样子去哪儿？”竹村厉声问。

“……你不干的话就换人，别他妈的浪费时间，”强尼说，他舔了舔嘴唇，挑衅地看了一眼竹村的裤裆，“估计你那玩意也不行，好在这小子长得还将就……”银手摇晃着走到门口，伸手去开门，“——我好人做到底，你滚吧，我去街上找两个真的带种的——”

竹村狠狠地把他拽了回来，摔在墙壁上。为了防止强尼银手再次带着这具不属于他的身体干些出格的事，竹村用手臂将他的喉咙死死抵住，这是下意识的拘束动作，强尼被吓了一跳，“操……”他艰难地说，然后看着竹村，眨了眨眼睛，低笑了起来。

“……呦，”银手嘶声说道，拿腔捏调的，“我的好警官……”他根本没去顾及竹村卡在自己脖子上，正让他开始濒临窒息的强壮小臂，而是伸手抓住竹村的裤带，将这荒坂前保镖用力地向自己拉过来，直到他们下身可以抵在一起，互相磨蹭起来，“你要检查一下违禁品都藏到哪儿了吗？”

竭力控制着身体不要因为那些过于恰到好处的触碰而颤抖，竹村阴沉地说：“只有这一种方式能把你留在这房间里了，是吗？”

“那得看你的活儿能不能让我满意了。”银手回答，他半勃的阴茎抵着竹村裤子里相同的位置，移动着胯部，他试图确认竹村的尺寸。

竹村抓住了他的手。“去床上。”他的声音沙哑。

他从来没听见过V的声音竟然能发出这样的笑声，那低沉的尾音让竹村胃里感到一种沉甸甸的炙烤，欲望坠落下来，让他口干舌燥。

银手看着竹村倒着后退，他终于彻底脱下了长裤，当他向后倒在那张低矮的心型大床上，强尼冲还站在原处的竹村张开双腿，一只手摸着自己的阴茎，将V的身体完全赤裸地给竹村呈上。他身上除了那些淤青和水渍以外什么都没穿，但他脖子上挂着一串军队上的狗链。强尼银手留给他的狗链。

缓缓地脱下自己的外套，将它挂在门边，竹村回过身，解开自己的袖扣，仔细地将袖子卷上手肘，注视着那张艳俗的大床。

强尼没让自己闲着，他爬到床头柜上抓了一瓶廉价的润滑剂，还有一只带遥控器的跳蛋。竹村严重怀疑他选了那个只是因为那玩意看起来最小，因为在那枚跳蛋旁边还有一条串珠，一根巨大的犬类造型假鸡巴，还有一只有手臂长的软胶双头龙。看到这些的时候银手的脸色可不太好看，这小细节让竹村险些就微笑了。

他大张开腿，把润滑剂挤了一手，滑不溜丢地抓着那只粉红色的塑料玩意，有些艰难地直接往自己穴口里塞。幸好那些润滑剂够多，强尼皱着眉低声咒骂了一句，但当竹村开始向他走去的时候，他已经成功地用屁股含住了那枚跳蛋。

控制器的线从V后穴的褶皱间延伸出来，但竹村没能欣赏太久这幅画面，强尼已经撑起了自己，看着站在房间中央的竹村，他丢开了润滑剂的瓶子，咧开嘴，蹭着床边从那上面滑了下去。强尼银手光着身子在床边面向竹村跪好，双膝结结实实地落在冰冷肮脏的地面上，动作无比自然娴熟，活像他已经这么干过无数遍了似的。他指着自己的脸向竹村比了个下流的手势。

“来啊，”强尼冲竹村说，“我让你干他的喉咙。”

竹村来到他面前，强尼将双腿分得更开了一点，好让竹村站得更近些，自己的脸才能更加贴近竹村的裤裆。他伸手解开竹村的皮带，费劲儿地想把里面那根荒坂鸡巴从那些布料里剥出来，当他在做这些的时候，强尼的脸始终若即若离地贴在竹村裤子上，好像已经迫不及待了似的。第一次滑脱之后，像是为了弥补竹村似的，强尼银手摊开舌头，隔着布料就贴上了下方竹村的阴茎，他甚至抬起眼睛，用目光做一个淫荡的节目预告。

“专心。”竹村说，抬手摸了摸V的头发。

这可不太容易，因为强尼左手里攥着自己夹着的那枚跳蛋的控制器，而右手滑腻，全是那些润滑剂，当竹村低头，能从他手间闻到一股甜腻刺鼻的草莓味儿。操。

垂下手，竹村从强尼手里拿过了那只控制器，后者终于能将两只手都投入到工作当中，很快竹村的鸡巴就拍在了他挨过揍的那侧脸颊上，银手铁定是想说些什么的，因为他吞咽了一下，但竹村将手里的控制器推上了一档——一阵沉闷的马达嗡鸣从强尼屁股里传了出来，别管广告语写得多好，这玩意根本没法做到真正的静音，握着竹村阴茎的手都僵住了，强尼哆嗦起来，原本他想说的话尽数变成了一声兼具不适和期待的“唔”，在他将双唇按在鸡巴的柱身上的时候，含糊不清地传出来，飘荡在房间里。

V的柔软嘴唇，V的凹陷的脸颊，V烧红的耳郭，V的舌尖，V光裸的脊背线条，V不由自主翘起的屁股。

强尼将手从身后探到下方，把有些含不住的跳蛋重新彻底塞回肠道。他的手指追着那只塑料玩意探进V的后穴，用力将它压得尽可能地深。

……从他刚开始干活的时候，竹村就意识到了，这家伙没什么给男人舔鸡巴的经验。强尼移动头部的动作有些僵硬，唯一的技巧就是，一，吞得尽可能深，二，用力地吸。没人知道他是从哪儿学来的这种便宜站街婊子一样的吸屌风格，竹村伸手掐住他的下巴，口水和前液已经把那里打得湿透。多半是因为强尼本身是那种被粗暴对待才会爽的类型，导致他也只会这么伺候男人。

惨不忍睹，于是竹村开始操他的脸了。

第一下顶弄，他的阴茎前端就操上了V喉头的软肉上。强尼呛了起来，但他对此的唯一反应就是闭上眼睛，将嘴巴张得更开。当竹村继续操干他的嘴的时候，能感到他的喉头剧烈地抖动着，呕吐反应让强尼的上半身都在颤抖，但他没有推开竹村，而是垂下手用力地握着自己的鸡巴，好像他知道自己在这种情况下会一不小心射出来似的。

竹村的手按在他的后脑上，引导着节奏。强尼银手放弃了，他的那点儿拿不出手的技巧给操了几下就变得支离破碎，在竹村的动作下，他只管张着嘴，口水和黏液滴滴答答地沿着他的下巴往下淌，竹村太大了，即使操到尽头，也没法整根没入，只是狠狠地抵在那里，捣出清脆的水声。

强尼伸手抓住竹村大腿上的裤子布料，原本竹村以为这是一个求饶，但他的脑袋并没有后退的意思，这只手向后移动，抓住竹村的臀部，将那根正在操他脑子的鸡巴往自己的方向压。行吧，看来银手还惦记着自己之前那几次不痛不痒的深喉发挥，有心一雪前耻。

只犹豫了一秒，竹村就默许了他的企图。V的喉咙被强行打开了，竹村的阴茎沿着他的喉管向下，直到强尼的脸彻底贴上了他的裤子布料，整根鸡巴都埋在了强尼的嘴里，他的鼻子被压在服务对象的耻毛间，因为反射，肩膀控制不住地一下下地发着抖，却甚至有心思抬起手，摸了摸自己的脖子，好像想搞清楚自己到底将鸡巴吞了多深。

……妈的。竹村抓着他，向后退了出来。

他的阴茎前端从强尼的双唇之间带出了更多的黏液，后者大口喘息起来。强尼咳嗽了几下，他满脸通红，生理性的泪水爬了一脸，跟汗水混在一起，但还不忘抬起脸嘲讽地看着竹村五郎：“——怎……”他被自己呛到了，“怎么了？受不了了？”

“已经够了，”竹村低头看了一眼他下方翘着的阴茎，那根鸡巴泫然欲泣，整个柱身都被银手刚刚掌心的润滑剂和刚刚他自己淌出来的前液染得水光透亮。他拽住强尼的上臂，将他拉起来，然后向后推，让他躺倒在床上。为了避免这家伙太过无聊，竹村放开他之前，将手里的跳蛋控制器直接档位推到了最大，然后才将它丢到床上，自己直起身子。

强尼银手像只虾那样蜷起了身子，他紧紧夹着双腿，手指哆嗦着去摸索那根跳蛋线，“操你妈的……”V的声音在哽咽的边缘咒骂着。

竹村心里一紧，他险些都忘了，这毕竟还是V的身体。他正一颗颗解开自己衬衫纽扣的手指顿了顿，“V？”竹村不由自主地放低了声音。

“哈……”床上的雇佣兵抬起头，冲他翻了个白眼，“——没那么快，还是我，失望了？”

这是个竹村并不打算回答的问题。他将自己的白衬衫脱下，丢到床边，之后彻底地将裤子脱下。在他沉默地脱衣服的时候，强尼就躺在原处，按着那颗跳蛋，用那可怜巴巴的一点点小玩意操着自己。马达嗡鸣声被他的后穴吞吐着，时大时小。但更多时候，那处泛着深红的一圈嫩肉将他的手指都一并裹住，而强尼只是将自己的手指在V的屁股里插得更深，然后留在那里，他的脸转向床单，整个人抽搐着。

有那么一会儿，竹村怀疑他能就这么射出来，但竹村的目光盯着V躺在那里的阴茎——它显然硬得要死，但始终还差一点儿。

竹村爬上床，首先伸手摸了摸强尼的膝盖。它们因为之前跪在地上的姿势而通红，恐怕再多一会儿就要出现伤口了。竹村用手指轻轻摸了摸那里，然后握着他的膝盖，用力将强尼的大腿向自己打开。

“他妈的，”银手喘息着说，撑起自己的上半身，用恍惚的目光盯着竹村胯间的阴茎，“终于想起来干活了？还以为你就指望这些小玩具为你代劳了——”

他声音都哆嗦了，却仍然不肯去碰一下V的鸡巴。竹村皱起眉头，他没有第一时间操进去，而是跪在那里，用两根手指轻轻按压了一下那红肿的穴口，检查那是否已经可以承受。

当竹村将手指沿着那根粉红色的跳蛋线插进强尼的后穴，后者的上身塌了下去，好像已经彻底筋疲力竭了。强尼仰起脸，他的后脑狠狠砸进床单里，双手按在身体两侧，攥成拳头。“操——操——操——”

没有用那根线，竹村用手指将那颗跳蛋压在强尼后穴的内壁上，一点点将它抠挖了出来。

“那是一个恳求吗？”竹村轻声问，他脸上没有什么表情，但银手这样子不错。

强尼抬起双腿环上了他的腰，将竹村拉得失去了平衡，不得不伸手撑在了强尼脸侧的床面上，才没直接倒在他身上。“……来吧，”强尼躺在竹村身下说，“全靠你了，也让他爽爽。”当他终于差不多平复了呼吸，不再大口喘气，他坏笑起来。

这倒是个让人根本没法拒绝的说法。

竹村握着自己的阴茎，缓缓压进了那处已经相当绵软的穴口。扩张并不太够，他没法立即就全部操进去，恐怕需要一点点慢慢开垦，但哪怕只是前端，强尼似乎也已经受不了了。

躺在床上的这具身体完全没法放松，强尼用手臂遮住了脸，但这动作让竹村注意到了他手臂上的新纹身。

确实是新的，竹村伸出手攥着强尼的手腕，将纹身拉到自己面前，打量着那里红肿的皮肤。强尼和V的名字，一箭穿心。

他把目光重新移到V的脸上，而强尼也打量着他的表情，眼神中带着几分得意。“……这……这小子还从来没被人操过呢，怎么样……让你占便宜了。”他说。

“这是你干的？”竹村死死扣着V的手腕，咬牙问道。他没控制住，这下操得很重，强尼的喘息声破碎了。

“别嫉妒，”强尼断断续续地说，“平时我玩他的时候，他满脑子全他妈的是你，我这不是也没抱怨嘛。”

竹村深深地呼吸。哦，V。哦。他的动作重新温柔了起来，犹豫了一下，他拉过V的那只手臂，轻轻地亲吻了那里的纹身。

有一阵子，强尼那张破嘴啥都没说，也没有收回手臂，任凭竹村在那里安慰性质地印下一个个吻，他眯着眼睛盯着竹村看了一会儿，最后叹了口气。“真特么的绝了，”他哀叹了一声，“行吧，我算是明白那小子了。”

这又是什么意思？但竹村并没有时间好好思考这句话的涵义了，强尼银手伸出手，捧住了他的脖子，抬起上身，用力地跟他接吻，直到竹村在自己唇舌间尝到了血腥味。

行吧，虽然强尼床上技术真的挺差的，但他接吻技术真的很不错，竹村被他拉低了上身，不断越压越低，好像被拖进某种黑暗的、甜蜜的深渊。

——然后他被掀翻在了床上。

竹村有些惊讶地睁开了眼睛。现在强尼跨坐在他身上，倒是上下互换了，只不过他的屁股还依依不舍地含着竹村的鸡巴。

将一只手按在竹村小腹，强尼调整了一下角度，又往下坐了坐。竹村的双手捧住他的大腿。

“好啦——”他懒洋洋地说，“我他妈的不打扰了，现在是时候给他个惊喜了……”

不是吧。竹村哑然地看着他闭上了眼睛，接着，V的身子摇晃了一下，竹村不得不伸手扶住了他的腰。同时，他感到V的后穴颤抖着绞紧了。竹村几乎要开始感到哭笑不得，他完全没料到强尼会做到这种程度却直接离开。

现在，骑在他身上的年轻人缓缓抬起了头，眯着眼睛：“操你的强尼——”

他看到了自己身下的竹村，声音戛然而止。

没有那个耐心等V慢慢消化情况，竹村拍了一下他的大腿，“……抬起来一点，”竹村说道，“我要开始动了，”顿了顿，当年轻人服从了他的指示之后，竹村补充道，“……不用害怕。”

V一个字都没说，他茫然地盯着竹村，直到竹村握着他的手腕，牢牢地牵住了，开始深深浅浅地向上操弄起来，他才仿佛如梦初醒。“……操。”他呻吟起来。

“他还在看吗？”竹村开口问道。

V点头。而在接下来几秒钟里，竹村终于头一次领略到人的大脑里发生的东西真的投射到现实之中会是什么样子，眼见着，他看见V扬起的脖颈上出现了一个泛白的掌印，左手，手指的形状根根分明。

它们环在V的咽喉位置，应当在渐渐收紧，因为V脸上的潮红加深了。V的双手被竹村固定住，没法挣扎，但他张开了嘴。

“适可而止。”竹村低吼道。那个指印随之消失了，但V仅仅是堪堪深吸了一大口气，就又重新哽住了。竹村皱着眉，看到那指印现在到了V的下巴，然后……他看见V的喉部不自然的吞咽动作。V的喉结上下颤抖着。

银手在操他的喉咙。

竹村皱起眉，他大发慈悲地抬起手，将两根手指塞进了V的嘴里，按压着V的舌根，让他含着些真的东西。不知道到底是竹村的手指还是他脑中的那根强尼银手的鸡巴给V的感受更直接，但竹村清晰地感觉得到V很快就低下头，尽力地将自己的手指吞得更深，妈的，至少V在这事上比银手有经验，雇佣兵即使神志不清，也仍然娴熟地在给竹村的手指做着口交。

当竹村射在V的后穴里，年轻人才终于咳嗽着倒下了，他双手撑起竹村的胸口，低垂着头，接着哆嗦起来，“妈的，强尼——嘶……”V低声咒骂着。

在竹村的注视之下，V的左侧乳尖渐渐浮现出了一圈带血的牙印，同时，因为被给予了这份疼痛，V一直被冷落的阴茎终于抽搐着射了出来。

当V的高潮结束，竹村伸手将他搂在了怀里，小心地撤出他的身体，然后将他放在了床上。

“我要去洗个澡。”竹村低声对他说道，伸手抚摸了一下V的脸。

V双眼迷离地冲竹村点了点头。他还在调整呼吸。

竹村离开了床，走进浴室。

他站在淋浴间的花洒之下，拉开发髻，让温热的水流带走自己身上仍然还难以平复的滚烫悸动。竹村双手撑住墙壁，闭上双目，安静地等待着。这不是一个好时候，而且一切都还太……尚不明晰了。

他大概就这么过了大约有五分钟，接着竹村听见了外面房间里传来了响动声。

睁开眼，转身看向门口，几秒后，V的身影出现在浴室门口，隔着水雾和淋浴间的玻璃门，年轻人一只手撑在门框上，他的面容被水雾弄得氤氲模糊。

“我不明白。”V声音沙哑地说。

竹村没有关闭花洒，他重新转了回去，垂着头站在水流里。

“你就让他那么对你吗，五郎？”

这回V听起来似乎离得近了一些。果然，没多久，竹村听见了淋浴间的门被拉开的声音，V走了进来，他的手按在竹村的腰上。接着，他也跟竹村一起站在了水流里，竹村能感觉到他的脸颊轻轻蹭着自己的。“……说话呀，”V喃喃地说，“这样下去我就要信了。”

“——信什么？”竹村低声问，在V的手臂向前环住他的身体的时候，顺从地向后靠去，贴上V的胸膛。

V低下头开始亲吻他的肩窝，还有那些义体被剥除后留下的裸露的线路与人造肌肉。竹村原本该什么都感觉不到的，但他幻觉般地感觉有一股火焰似的灼热在V的吻下升腾起来。“……强尼正在跟我说的那些东西。”V含糊地回答。

光是想了想，竹村的呼吸就变深了。他没有问那究竟是什么，竹村闭上眼睛，在黑暗中，那双越过飞行员墨镜上缘投向他的目光似乎又在注视着他，竹村叹息了起来。还有那个吻，那个吻……天啊，明明站在温水里，竹村却感觉口干舌燥。

“他现在在吗？”

V贴在他耳边低声说道：“……他就在你面前。”

操。竹村吞咽了一下，V的手指从他的腹部一路爬升到他的胸口，轻轻地揉捏着他的乳首，在那深色的乳晕周围不轻不重地打着圈。而V在继续：“强尼在舔你的下巴，好像要咬下去似的……哈，我发誓他倒是想。”

顿了顿，V的另一只手划过竹村的下腹，在他正逐渐变得沉重的欲望旁游曳着，“他说……刚过这么一小会儿，他就已经开始想念这东西了……”V的手指握上了竹村的阴茎，又是那种不轻不重的力道，不轻不重的节奏，好像他只是一个置身事外的转述，而竹村已经要被这弄疯了。

“你能感觉得到吗？……他在给你打手枪，但……他骂我多管闲事，”V用牙齿轻轻碾着竹村的耳廓，火热的嘴唇含住了他的耳垂，接着V的舌尖游移着，直到舔进了竹村的耳孔。这肮脏的前戏风格让竹村颤栗起来，V的胯部向前顶弄着，他逐渐硬起来的阴茎挤在竹村的臀缝间。“强尼可喜欢你了呢——”

V的声音哽住了，不需要睁开眼睛，竹村就知道，银手用舌头堵住了V的嘴，他们接吻时发出了下流的声音，V的呼吸节奏乱了。竹村低下头，他也垂下了一只手，V的手正套弄着他的阴茎，而他将手轻轻覆盖在了V的手背上，引导着V的动作。

“操，”V挣扎着仰起头，他听上去实在缺氧，让竹村有轻笑的冲动，是的，他知道那种感觉。“……五郎……”V呻吟起来。

竹村恍惚中意识到自己恐怕已经陷得太深了，他没法睁开眼睛，当一声响亮的巴掌抽打在他的臀峰上，竹村只是浅浅地抽了口气，他分不清这到底是V还是强尼。

“……他叫我闭嘴，就当他不在……好好享受……享受二人独处时光，”V说，他亲吻着竹村的肩膀，他的拇指按在竹村的穴口，而后者被前方套弄阴茎的动作刺激着，不由自主地主动将屁股向他送去，看起来像是竹村正自觉地邀请V的手指进入。“你想让我这么做吗？……五郎……你说了算。他对你说，只要你说不……他就离开，在这一点上你可以相信他。”

“唔……”竹村咬着牙，这太过了，他不知道是因为水流过热，还是因为别的。一切都和这蒸汽一样，令人头晕目眩，他的双腿颤抖起来。“……V。”

“是我。”V回应道，他将塞在竹村后穴里的手指换成了中指，并且很快就又将食指也加入了。

竹村强迫自己睁开了眼睛。他面前只有肮脏的瓷砖，不断升腾的迷蒙蒸汽，以及在他的睫毛上颤抖着不断滴落的水珠。什么都没有，只是一场有关生命的灿烂幻觉，疼痛，欢愉，诱惑，释然，快乐，挣扎，不甘，激情，爱。爱。幻觉罢了。竹村呻吟出声。活着。那句老话怎么说的来着。活着真好。活着。我想活着。妈的。活着。任何人，任何人都可以，那可以是你吗？你能让我感觉活着吗？

“……没——没关系，”竹村的声音因为逐渐堆积的高潮和渴望而走调，他说道。这幸福和暖意对他来说实在太过量，他必须分享，必须分享，否则它们就要将他没顶，竹村害怕自己会在这份热度之下铸下什么大错。

他还有那么多要紧的东西要顾及……不能……不能就这么忘记。在遥远的大洋彼方，竹村还有自己的责任……他肩上捆着沉重的恩仇，他不能停步，不能因为任何事就对这肮脏城市角落里的几个眼神或一个吻就留恋不去，好像被困在蜂蜜中的蚂蚁。

——他必须分享。

竹村抓住V的手，他们十指相扣。“没关系，”竹村说，“……可以，可以……”他只知道施与首肯，根本顾不上自己到底同意了什么，“什么都行。”

“真的吗？”竹村知道自己身后是V，但是他不确定，这前半句明明还是V的语气，但接下来，滚烫的吐息贴近了他的耳后，那个含糊的，低沉的，在深处同时埋藏着隐隐笑意和哀愁的语气像鬼魂一样浮现了出来。

他说：“我想操你。”

行吧，反正就这一晚。

“你可以自己想办法加入。”竹村笑着低声叹息道，“……倘若V受得了的话。”

“妈的，你们两个，操(Fuck. Both of you. Fuck)。”V说，他把竹村扳过来，将他压在浴室的瓷砖墙壁上深深地接吻。

他们两个互相推挤着，带着焦渴抚摸着彼此的身体，跌跌撞撞地走出了浴室，在他们身后，大片大片的水迹留在地面上，一切都湿漉漉却又恰到好处。V的亲吻落在竹村脸上的伤疤上，那些义体驳接留下的痕迹明明早就失去了痛感，却在他的吻下复苏出一种让人难以忍受的麻痒钝痛来。

……竹村当年替换掉全罩式的眼部植入义体时，距离那块金属彻底蒙住他双眼已经过了二十余年。当它第一次被取下，竹村扯开纱布，终于再次裸眼直视着阳光下的明媚大地，明明视野中没有自己，他却仿佛窥见了自由之神粉饰自己时套上的浮夸裙摆的布料一角。仅仅一角，便能让他为那华美而倍感惊惧，不敢多看。

现在就是这样，明明竹村没有亲吻任何东西，他的嘴唇微张着，仅仅是呼吸着这廉价旅馆里中央集成空调打出来的、带着霉味儿的浑浊空气，却战栗地仿佛初生者发出第一声啼哭。

“天啊，V。”竹村颤抖着说，

他被重重地推倒在那张在之前已经被折腾得乱七八糟的床铺上。

一切都绵软烂熟，一切都充满了爱和如火的激情。他如此爱，如此被爱。竹村在V欺身而上的时候再次捧住他的脸，将他拉下来，从V的舌尖啄饮一点点甘露，以稍微阻挡在自己心上正熊熊燃烧的烈火。火舌正摧枯拉朽地吞噬一切，竹村的理智，他的秩序井然，他的严谨含蓄的美和温柔，转而建立起扭曲的，蛮荒的，由纯粹的狂热而筑成的欲望之塔。

你要歌颂心之所向，歌颂肮脏阴暗的小旅馆，歌颂好到令你心生恐惧的宏大美好，歌颂黑暗中颤栗的肉体相交，歌颂拥吻，歌颂渴求，歌颂转瞬即逝的生命幻觉，歌颂苦痛，歌颂疯狂而袒露的自我表达，歌颂你我，歌颂死，歌颂幻梦，歌颂一夜的泡沫。

V将竹村的腿架上肩膀，并不那么温和地操进他深处。竹村深深地叹息，尽可能地摊开自己的每一片棱角，好能更完美地包容住年轻人。

他们是共浮沉的两片枯叶，倘若V沉没，竹村也要一起跟着沉没。

他睁开眼睛，看着V。

V也垂着眼睛，正望着他。

那句话呼之欲出，沉甸甸地压在竹村嘴唇上，几乎要将他割伤。

“我爱你。”撑在他上方的那具身体说。

竹村哽住了，他呻吟起来。这是梦。他告诉自己。

V断断续续地说着：“在此之前我还……我还不知道自己能爱任何东西。”接着他的声音变低了，一个和年轻人的面孔并不相配的笑容出现在他唇角，“还不赖嘛……能在我的纪念品架子上占一席之地了，宝贝儿。”

哦……他已经太老了，受不了这个了。竹村想。他按着V的胸口，感受着那里心脏的跳动。V的胯部一下下拍在他的臀肉上，肉欲在耳鬓厮磨中发出淫秽的水声。只限今夜，竹村想。只限今夜。

诡异的幻觉。明明他们都只是微不足道的尘埃和棋子，但竹村却在这一瞬间觉得他们可以达成永生。

“好的。”竹村回答道。“好。”

他根本不知道自己在应和什么，也压根不在乎。

V嘶了一声，他直起了上身，竹村眯起眼睛，看见在他因为欲望变得粉红的肩膀上，半只泛白的掌印慢慢浮现了出来。

银手很用力，他的任何动作都会确保给人留下痕迹，之前V脖颈上已经留下了红痕，在明天它们就会变色，成为一道需要花几天才能散去的淤伤，现在这肩膀上的痕迹也一样，照例是左手，V狠狠地哆嗦了一下。他的阴茎在竹村体内颤抖了一下，接着，连操干的节奏也变成了一种被引导着的、破碎之余，保持着不容置疑的坚定的深进浅出。

竹村意识到……这是强尼银手。妈的，他在操V。他在同时干他们两个。

窗外暴雨倾盆。竹村不知道自己能不能承受得了这个。

整个腐烂的城市银光闪耀。世界濒临倾颓，千钧废墟即将塌毁，将他们掩埋，但那都没有关系。他们处在一个绝对安逸的瞬间永恒里，在永远不会被承认的真实夹缝中长久地拥吻，直到火焰燃尽，灰烬也冷透，惨白的日光终结夜晚，迎来冷酷的浩大黎明。

但在那之前，他们不会被打扰。

竹村射在了V的掌心，在他闭上眼睛的时候，有一个甜美的吻落在他的额角。

“谢了。”那个声音在他耳边说道。

他分不清那到底是谁，竹村只是点了点头。

“不客气。”他低声回答。

竹村搂着倒下来躺在他身边的年轻人，这二人在黎明前的黑暗里相拥而眠。

end


End file.
